Drilling for oil is one of the world's largest industries. Unfortunately, bringing critical energy resources to consumers occasionally results in releasing oil and other substances into the environment. As was clearly demonstrated in the summer of 2010 with the massive oil release in the Gulf of Mexico, effective and efficient means for addressing leaking well bores, pipe risers, and other leaking pipes is still needed.